nameless yuri fic
by samysquirrel
Summary: Lyn's in love with Florina. Florina's in love with Lyn. When things don't go as planned something strange happens. To poor Lyn. With crazed friends, a tactition who ended up in Caelin looking for the continent of Magvel, Farina and fiora acting strangly,W
1. Prologue

Here I present to you my first Fire Emblem fic. Now before I begin I have a few things you should know, and here they are...

Becauuse I have enough of an understanding of Japanese to suit the style of this fic I shall use Japanese for Lorcan speech. So if you see phrases such as aishiteru you'll know why

Loki is my direction challenged tactition who is a boy not some crazy crossdresser, despite his girlish apperance(this is later explained in upcoming chapters)

This is a yuri fic fir Lyn/Florina

The other less obvious couple is Farina/Fiora. Yes I know they're sisters, but their personalities clash and they'd be a cute yuri incest couple

There will be no het or yaoi so leave if those are your interests

Disclaimer:If I owned Fire Emblem there would be a Florina/Wil(the next best couple to Kent/Lyn and Florina/Lyn!) support

Now that that's done on with the fic

(There is no title yet)

Prologue: I want to be a boy(weird sounding prologue name...)

Florina, the orchid haired falcoknight over to her pegasus Huey happily. She was always happy when she got to take him out for execise. In this peacetime Florina could fly around without worry of enemy archers and think about whatever she pleased. "Hey Florina!" the falcoknight jumped slightly. As she turned around she was relived to see her best friend Lyn of the Lorca. "Hello Lyndis...oops...I mean Lyn." Florina said as she turned scarlett. Lyn just smiled and asked," Florina, do you want to go on a walk together?" " Sorry, but I have to take Huey out for a bit." Lyn looked somewhat disapointed. "But you can come if you want." "Sure said Lyn as she followed her friend out of the stable. "...Oh no! I forgot Huey's saddle!" Florina yelled as she frantically ran back into the stable.

Lyn chuckled lightly, she found it cute when the falcoknight was flustered. Even the smallest things could turn Florina's face a dark red. Because of her being so flustered all the time she could be quite scatterbrained. Forgetting things and having to rush back for them. Occasionally tripping over things she was to flustered to see. Turning a bright red and stuttering over almost any topic if she wasn't talking to Lyn alone. All of these things and more made her the adorable Florina that Lyn loved. Today would be the she would tell her. No matter what the answer was Lyn needed to tell her.

Florina returned shortly afterword and began to saddle Huey. Lyn stared in a daze like state at her friend. There was no denying it Florina was beautiful. Her wavy orchind colored hair, her bright blue eyes that were often worried. Lyn couldn't help but stare at the girl. "There, all done." Florina said petting Huey gently. "Lyn, Huey's ready." She looked at the dumbstruck Lorcan with worry. "Lyn...Lyn...Lyn? Lyn are you okay?" the said girl snapped of her daze to see a worried Florina. "Yeah, I was just zoned out for a bit." she still looked worried ", Don't worry I'm fine!" "Alright." Florina said as she climbed to Huey's back. Lyn got on afterwords and held onto Florina's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Now she could hold onto the falcoknight, oh how wonderful Lyn felt!

Florina made sure Lyn was comfortable and urged Huey forward. The great winged horse galloped forward and kicked off the ground. As Huey kicked to stay afloat his majestic wings flapped taking him and his passengers into the sky. When they reached an ideal height Florina told Huey to stop rising. He stopped flapping his wings and stretched them out. Now Huey appeared to be running in sky with his wings outstretched. It was a site to behold for the citizens of Caelin who rarely saw until Lyn's coming. They knew the pegasi sister's Florina, Farina, Fiora, and of course their noble steeds. The small, somewhat slow Huey. The sharp, kind Angel. And the tempermental Glacier.

Lyn smiled and held Florina tighter as the wind whipped by them. She felt so amazingly happy she could describe it. Every part of Lyn became warm even though the cool wind blew by her. Lyn rested her head on Florina's shoulder. The orchid haired falcoknight tensed up. Lyn didn't stop ther though. She gripped tighter and moved her face so that it touched Florina's. The falcoknight's mind went blank and Huey not relizing this flew on aimlessy.

Most pegasi would be smart enough to relize if their rider was in La La Land and touch down. Huey being the slow pegasi he was did not notice for a short while. So he kept on flying oblivious to the fact Florina was dumbstruck. Huey eventually relized this and touched down lightly not wanting to knock his riders off. Lyn proceeded to rub her face against her beloved falcoknight's. Florina then let otu a rather loud ",EEEK!" and jumped a bit. Lyn relized what she was doing let go of Florina and fell off of Huey.

"Lyn!" Florina cried as she frantically dismounted and ran to the Sacean. She helped the girl up asking questions like ",Did you hit your head!" So quickly Lyn could not understand no matter how hard she tried. "I'm okay." said embarrassed ", We should heading back shouldn't we?" Florina nodded and mounted Huey followed by Lyn. when she was sure they were high enough to be out of earshot, Lyn decied it was time. "Florina?" "Yes?" the said girl replied. "I'm sorry...for startling you." "I forgive you." Lyn wasn't done but Florina thought she was. "Wait, that's not all!" the falcoknight listened ", Florina...I love you." Florina turned bright red ",I love you too, Lyn." Lyn eased up when she heard this. "But I can't...I'm sorry...I really am." even as she said this tears cascaded down her cheeks. Lyn didn't reply nor did she cry as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Neather said a word and Huey seemed to understand the solemness and was no longer cheery. when he touched down they dismounted. Florina led Huey to his stable silently. Lyn watched her for a bit and ran off to her.

"It's not fair!" Lyn cried as she shut her door ",Why can't she love me?" Lyn saw a possible reason ",It's beacause I'm the stupid heiress of stupid caelin!" Lyn yelled as she took out her enraged sadness on a nearby pillow. Tears streaming from her eyes she relized it was something much worse than her nobility. "It's because I'm a girl..." lyn's rage soon devoured her sadness. The reason Florina couldn't love is the reason she couldn't do lots of things. Lyn wasn't allowed to fight against the Taliver during their raid beacause of it. She couldn't play with boys growing up because of it. She couldn't wear or do certain things or do things because of it. Now she couldn't be in love with Florina because of it. It was because she was a girl. "Why do I have to be a girl!" Lyn to hate her state of being as though it were a curse. "I want to be a boy!" Then for some reason the younge Lorcan became increbly drowsy. "Why am...I so...tired?" Lyn asked herself as she fell to the ground from exhaustion. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Whoo-ooo-ooo! Sudden, mystery ending! Most can see where this is going...oh well. Now I have one last statement to make, reviews get me to update. The more reviews the more frequent my update. Sorry 'bout this standard, but I need a reason to continue this. Even if it's one measly review your help is much apprieciated. And if you want send sugesstions for the title. Till I deicide it is nameless yuri fic. I hope you enjoyed the start so bye for now.


	2. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas!

Disclamer: Nope still don't own FE...

inferno fire soldier-Yes Lyn as a boy. As for her still being a feminist it probably won't change.

Sara Jave- Sorry about the oocness. Still I needed something to fuel this plot or it would dull. Many of my ideas have gone down the drain just because there nothing to keep the plot going. So sorry if it bugged you.

Wolf from the Hidden Flames- Yes gender change is weird, but fun to play with. Yes so many implications and implications are good in romance, makes it fun to read. Lyn will probably go back to normal by the end.

Pono-Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. Now it is evident that check my work better.

Now I present chapter one!

Chapter 1: A strange awakining

Lyn woke up the next morining in her bed. One of the servants must have come in after she fell asleep. As Lyn walked by a mirror she relized she was more masculine...she was just tired, that was it. Lyn opened her closet and noticed her clothing was different.Lyn thought this over for a bit and then chose the most famiularoutfit. Even as she changed something seemed different. Lyn looked down, her chest was flat...3,2,1 ",WHAT?" Lyn tried to calm down, surely this was a dream. Still it felt to real to be a dream. So she decided to handle the matter. If Lyn ran towards the wall she would wake up before she hit it. So she ran...Unfortunatly she collided into the wall and experienced a world of hurt. "Okay...so this isn't dream." Lyn then thought of something. She was a boy right? So then there would be no problems with their love! So Lyn set out to find Florina.

(a/n:Lyn will now be refered to as a boy)

"Lyn!" the said Sacean turned to see Matthew running up to him ",Come on!" Lyn was confused ",Why?" "Just come on!" Matt said running off. When Lyn caught up to the theif he had a bucket of water. "What's that for?" he was somewhat afraid to know. "This," Matthew said proudly ", will make that devil girl pay stealing my cake!" Now Lyn thought it was stupid ",Cake..?" "Yes, cake!" he answered pushing the lord ",Now get down there!" Surely enough, Serra was walking by cheerfully looking for Erk. So he would have to distract her..."Hi Serra...um...uh..."The cleric just stared as Lyn tried to thiK of a way to distract her ",Well?" "Florina..." Serra didn't here what he had said and thought it was an insult. "If you have something to say, say it!" Lyn ran off leaving the cleric to her anger. "Where are you going!" both Matthew and Serra yelled. Soon the blonde relized his mistake ",Matty!" "Rats!" Matt said as he dropped the bucket and fled followed by Serra.

"Florina!" Lyn called out as he ran up to the falcoknight. Florina tensed up and continued walking as though she hadn't heard him. "Hey Florina!" the said girl turned slowly making sure Lyn wasn't to close. "...y-y-yes?" she asked meekly while she was backing away. "Are you alright?" Lyn asked concerned. Florina mearly nodded and still kept her distance. "...p-please...g-go a...way..." "Nani?" Lyn was too confused to speak English. (or whatever it is they speak in Elibe) Florina then ran off leaving the lord to his confusion ",What'd I do?"

"What'd you do?" Lyn turned to she Wallace ",You hit your head or something?" Lyn was too confused to respond. "With the way you bully her I'm amazed she can even talk to you." Something was wrong, terrribly wrong ",Bully?" "Yep." wallace said with a concerned look ",Are you okay?" Lyn nodded ",Sure?" he nodded once more and went to look for Florina. The next person Lyn found was Wil who practicing his archery ",Wil have you seen Florina?" He wore a harsh face ",Don't you think you've done enough." once again Lyn found himself confused once more ",What're you talking about?" "No I haven't seen her." Wil said coldly letting an arrow fly to the the bullseye ",Even if I had I wouldn't tell you."

Lyn couldn't believe this. He bullied Florina and now both her and Will hated him. What was going on? As he was walking he pondered this ", I'm a boy and Florina and Wil hate me..." the young lord saw Kent scolding Sain yet again. Still, as always, he had that 'in one ear out the other' look about him. It was a regular occurance. Sain would flirt or do something dumb, Kent would scold him ,and he go to do it again. "Ah Lord Lyndis, good day isn't it!" Kent could tell that hehad failed and walked away, he had other things to be doing like...paperwork. "Kent won't spar with me so will you?" Lyn became supicious, it was rare that anything did had nothing to do with girls ",Why?" Sain gave his signature grin. "No." the paladin was crushed ",But why?" "Because I have no time to help you flirt. " Lyn said ",Have you seen Florina?" Sain looked up ",The beautous Florina?" he nodded ", That way down the left corridor!" "Thanks." Lyn said as he ran down the corridor. "...No Lord Lyndis wants the beautous Florina!" Sain began to sob...until Serra passed by. "Wait oh fair one!"

There it's done! Yes the endings sudden, but chapter two'll make up for the adrupt ending. Please review and help me with the title.


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally decided to update!

IceBlade28:Just a gender change would be boring. I must ruin Lyn's life and get them back together!

Adobe:I haven't really decided on how Lyn become a guy. Your mirror idea is interesting so it'l be on the list of ideas.

Wolf from the Hidden Flames:Yes Lyn still has her long hair. She wouldn't be Lyn without it.

Sara Jave: Sorry if Lyn is ooc and I'm sorry if you can't picture as a guy. But thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer:I can only dream...

Chapter 2 :I can't think of title

As Lyn ran down the hall he reliezed some things were different about his friends, some of which could no longer be called friends. Many if not all the girls reacted towards him with fear. There were three exceptions though. Farina whenever she did see him would threaten the lord with her lance. Fiora mearly glared and had a look of utter hatred when he came by. Serra's thoughts towards him hadn't changed. To her everyone, not including 'Erky', was a pauper and she was the great wonderous cleric Serra. She would talk to Lyn but most of what she said annoyed him. So the heir tried to advoid these three at all costs.

The girls weren't the only ones who acted differently. Wil, whom he had run into earlier, glared whenever he passed. Untill the sniper caught sight of Lyn he was the same Wil he had known before. When he passed by Kent he got a simular though not as threatning response. Wallace was one of the few who's thoughts towards Lyn hadn't turned negative. Sain was the only one's who change in oppinion could not be decided to be a good or bad thing . Now that he was a boy Lyn wouldn't have to worry about the paladin hitting on him. He also seemed to know where Florina went which proved helpful. Yet trying use the lord as a way to flirt made Lyn try to advoid him. Matthew ran about trying to get Lyn to help him with something. Whether it was stealing a snack from the kitchens or trying to annoy the she devil Serra it was something the lord never wanted to do.

So he ran down the hall looking for Florina while trying advoid those who had become his enemies. Still his search proved to be unfruitiful. The falcoknight was nowhere to be seen and most of those she told the heir they didn't know where she was. Lyn could never be sure if they were telling the truth or trying protect Florina from the lord who tortured her. He caught sight of Farina with her orchid haired sister. "Florina!" Lyn ran up to her ignoring the girl's blue haired sibling. Florina shrieked, Farina grabbed her lance, and Lyn reliezed the mistake he had made. "I'll kill you!" he saw the look of hatred in the girl's eyes and had no choice but to run.

Luckily for Lyn he was talented at running for extended periods of time. As the lord ran for the angered falcoknight people stared. They acted as though it were a regular occurance though. Judging by how much his life had changed Lyn wouldn't be suprised if it was. The lord looked back to see that Farina had stopped chasing him to catch her breath. He used this chance to head back the way he had come to find Florina and settle this once and for all. "Get...back..oh forget it."Farina said as she gasped for air ",Fiora will kill him for me."

When Lyn was sure that he had lost Farina he sat down to rest. Lyn thought of all the things that had changed in his life. Just about everyone hated him. Florina was terrified of him. Those who still liked him were usually trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. It couldn't get any worse could it? Oh well, might as well try to get everything back to normal and not complain. No, Lyn had to have a positive mind and try to achieve his goal.

"Lyndis!" the said lord turned to see a girlish looking guy running up to him. It was none other than Loki, the tactition, whom Lyn had met on the plains. "Hello Loki!" "Hi..." he gasped for and and continued ",Lyn do you know where I can find the continent of Magvel?" "Um...another continent?" Loki didn't look entertained ",No! What I meant to say was, do you know how I can get there?" "A boat?" Lyn said thinking how odd her could be sometimes. "I knew that! So do you know where I can find a boat?" "A port?" yes Loki was weird and sometimes dumb and yet he was tactical genious. "Where are these so called ports?" He's seen a port before and yet had no idea what one was...Loki looked at Lyn's expression ",I know where a port is don't I?" The Sacaen nodded. "Well I must find it!" Loki then ran off to look for a port. If he would find one on his own Lyn didn't know

Loki may have been a tactical genious, but he was rather slow and had no sense of direction. His short temper didn't help him much either. Lyn was sure that being mistaken for a girl all his life didn't help his anger managment problem. Still while Loki did have a temper he didn't have the strength to back it up. He would hear someone ask if he was a girl or start hitting on him and lose it. All these events only got the tactition pain, he still didn't change though. He was too stubborn for change. Loki had had long red hair in a braid and eyes to match. He always wore a long robe that many mistook for a dress. Loki was short and had a rather feminine face.

Lyn wondered why, if hated being called a girl so much, just cut his hair. It would certainly help people relieze he was guy. Then again his face was too feminine for that to work. Lyn decided to he would go look for Florina again when Loki ran back to him ",You're looking for Florina aren't you?" "Yes." Lyn said still not sure about he could guess what other people were doing or going to do. He figured this trait helped him be the great tactition he was. "You know that Wil and her sisters will kill you right?" "Yes." "You know Lyn I would suggest that you didn't bully Florina." "I'm not going to." "I know that!" Loki said. Lyn doubted he knew what was going on but let him go on ",She likes Wil you know." "I know...Wait, what did you say?" the Loracan was not sure if heard Loki right. "She likes Wil as in she has a crush on him."

Lyn still could not somewhat believe this. Florina may have gotten along with Wil but she still couldn't imagine her friend liking him that much. Then again so much had changed so what was so confusing about this. "Okay." Loki looked at Lyn ",You're not the same Lyn I know, are you." How in the world he knew that was beyond the Heir",No I'm not." "..." Loki took some time to use his strange skill ",You're really a different Lyn who likes Florina that's from a parallel universe!" "Yes, except for maybe the parallel universe thing." "I see..." "See what?" Lyn asked. "Doesn't matter." Loki replied. "Why not?" "Because you're screwed." Why?" Loki took a few steps back ",Because Wil loves Florina and he's planning to tell her today."

Lyn didn't believe him. "I'm not lying." the tactition replied ",When have I ever been wrong with my instinct." Lyn didn't answer him, he already knew Loki was never wrong. ",That's right never." he said ",I feel kind of bad for you though." Lyn thought of something ",If you're never wrong then you're going to help me." "Help you with what?" the girly boy asked. "Help me stop Wil from telling her." "And it has to be me because?" "Because you're never wrong." Lyn was happy someone useful was still his friend. "...Fine I'll help." "Thank you Loki." Loki sighed, however this was going to turn out it couldn't be good. Still he couldn't ignore a friend in need and Lyn could've just left knocked out in the plains to be eaten by ravenous animals. So he'd help Lyn as a favor.

There's the end of chapter two and I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long. Chapter three will come along sooner than this one did, I promise. Please review. You can flame me, praise me, give me suggestions I don't really mind which.


End file.
